Bruce (Boss)
'Bruce '''is an antagonist shark under the possession of the heartless in the Great Barrier Reef who appears as the central boss in Kingdom Hearts Pixar. Bruce is similiar in advance to Glut of Atlantica attacking with brute-like force and frequent advances involving the chomping of his mouth. Bruce is encountered in three forms of enemy challenge until his Heartless form is combated. Strategies ''Kingdom Hearts PIXAR The first fight intiates after the chase across the shipwreck and dislodge of the torpedo in Bruce's mouth as Sora, Donald, Goofy, Marlin and Dory hide in the small minute hole of the ship. Maleficent appears and endows Bruce with the spirit of a heartless which then pulls the others out into the open for the Mission Objective. First Bruce will swim backwards and charge swim at you taking one big bite before heaps of up close little ones commence. Your only option is to dodge by swimming in fast in the opposite direction awaiting the next big charge bite. When Bruce prepares for the charge keep in position and dodge just in time before attacking frantically with the keyblade in his eyes which are glowing yellow from the heartless. Once the eyes are cleared more rythmic attacks then intiate such as the teeth chatter, blade shoot and spin. Bruce will however begin with the charge swim again and as you go to attack you will now see his teeth to be yellow and glowing. Attack as much as you can at first but beware this first bearing does not last long and he will soon begin his other attacks. Firstly the basic up close chomping which is now harder to dodge. Then he will begin the new attacks first the teeth chatter which disrupts your ears and deplenishes health which has no chance of dodge or evasise avoidance, your only help will be afterwards to instantly cure yourself and only save this for injury and dodge all other attacks. Bruce will then blade shoot which consists of his yellow glowing teeth to be shot out like arrows at you. Swim beneath and upwards dodging them and then finally the triangle press ability known as Hover Spin which dodges the final middle teeth attack. Finally before the charge Bruce will spin constantly in all directions trying to hit and deal a savage blow, your only method of avoidance is to anticipate his moves and dodge. Bruce will then charge swim which is easy to dodge and upon his miss then attack and destroy his teeth. Should you fail to get all the last ones you'll have to repeat dodge all his attacks. However should you have passed you will move on to his third and second last wave of attack. Now his large dorsel fin will be glowing yellow and you will have to dodge all the same attacks in same ascending order, as well as four new attacks. The four new attacks are incredibly hard so be careful first is the fin swipe which slashes back forward and if not dodged takes alot of HP which cure will not fully recover. So dodge to the best of ability and be prepared for the following black strike which releases lots of heartless lightning. Then he will uses the Jig-Saw which invovles him doing a large twirl and then using a shadow saw to soar up and slice. The thid coming attack is the Fairview Gaze which involves his eyes turn dark black and release large suction portals which pull you in. And finally the jump which spirals him in the air and brings him down landing upon you. Dodge this or simply take the damage and cure yourself in preparation for the final rythmic battle part. Now Bruce will Swim Charge and simply attack the fin and destroy it leading on the fourth and final part of the battle. Bruce will now attack normally simply swiping and biting with no special attacks. You must now attack normally and should you have equipped the scan you may see his health bar: devoid of shield. Attack willingly at any part but for note the side chest with the scar is the most vulnerable and easy to deplenish health. Once the health bar has fully deplenished the slow motion pause will intiate as well as the standard levels up in strength, magic and defense leading to Level 16 until you combat him the second time in Black Lagoon. Black Lagoon The second boss fight with Bruce intiates following the Angler Fish and directions from show fish. Just before Marlin tricks Dory and others to swimming over the trench Sora swims through it and discovers the former Blue Lagoon area now shrowded in darkness. The group enters and the cutscene intiates as they find Maleficent inside talking to Bruce, Anchor and Chum regarding their failure. She de-materializes away leaving Bruce to attack launching another boss. Bruce now will have no rythmic moves and instead is a normal boss like his previous fourth stage. However he is much stronger and sends hordes of heartless at you during. Simple way to defeat is to destroy five heartless in swipe and then use the triangle ability lighning strike. The attack lowers Bruce's health upon destruction of his two shields. Repeat this process every now and then so can attack him with the keyblade. Thunder also comes in handy for this final boss fight. Lower his health to nothing completing the boss fight and intiating the final cutscene of Bruce's boss battles. Quotes *''"Here's Bruceey"'' *''"King Of The Reef Is What I'll Be"'' *''"Anchor, Chum destroy them...slowly"'' *''"Prepare Bites"'' *''"I See You"'' *''"Aint Planning On Escaping are ya?"'' Notes and References 1. If The Final Episode of Montropolis is completed, Bruce will have 190 HP in the fourth stage of the first boss fight and the concluding 1280 HP in the final boss challenge See Also *Bruce Heartless Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Kingdom Hearts PIXAR Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Existing In Another Franchise